Kenzi's Other Half
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: Why did that thing come after Kenzi, and was it really that much of a surprise? SPOILERS for season 3 episode 6! Long time Lost Girl fan. My first for this fandom. Please give it a chance. Thanks! :)


She knew why it came after her. Why it sulked inside her and almost stalked her. Why it finally overtook her and took her over. She had let it. She had let it find it's way in. She was so desperate for someone to listen to her, to be there for her, to be her friend. It was almost like she was sending out a bat signal for it. Or a fox signal more specifically. The light shone so bright and so strong in the sky that it couldn't be ignored. And without much wait, that signal was received and answered.

Over the course of her life, Kenzi had quickly discovered that her real family couldn't be trusted. Her mother had made her decision and Kenzi had made hers. She left, and tried to find a better family elsewhere. She thought she had found suitable replacements along the way. The subway kids, graffiti taggers and other transients she'd met. But they were just companions in circumstance. A means to an end. She never felt they would ever, or could ever, truly have her back. Until Bo. A transient in her own right, really. Kenzi would find out more about that later, and that would only serve to bring them even closer. Kenzi could understand where Bo was coming from. Both running from something. They had that in common. As the years stretched on that something kept changing, but the running stayed the same. Until they found each other. Then they felt they just might be able to stop running. That they could both just stop. Over the years they added a few more members to their little rag tag team, but at the core it was always Kenzi and Bo.

Bo and the other members of the group, they had her finally starting to think she belonged. That she had found her place and had to do no more searching. But she was still so different from them. The only other human being among them besides herself and she had been so distant with her for so long. Kenzi had been the reason Bo stopped running, but Lauren ended up being the reason Bo stayed. And Kenzi had taken that a little too personally at first. But now even Lauren was starting to get closer to her, and Kenzi found herself grateful for that. Could these people, these Fae finally be her friends, her family? This thing, this Kitsune, could sense her lingering doubts. It magnified them and amplified them. Kenzi's own sort of Valkyrie, messing with her. Feeding and growing stronger off her insecurites about herself and her supposed friends. Then it took her. It took her because of course they wouldn't miss her. They never really needed her to begin with. It could take her place no problem. This is what the Kitsune told her. This is what it said to her as it shackled her in that cave and left her, expecting this to be an easy victory.

But Kenzi didn't stop fighting. She could never stop fighting. She was almost born doing it, she had to be unfortunately. And even though now she was in some sort of split reality, here in this cave and yet still out there, she didn't stop fighting. And neither did her friends. Yes, friends. She is certain that's what they are to her now. They fought to find the real her. They knew it wasn't her, knew she was somewhere else. And when Bo found her, Kenzi's heart was returned to her as well. Because BoBo is her heart too. And all the others. Lauren, Dyson, Trick, Hale, Vex, and Tamsin too maybe. They are all a part of her heart.

When they went back to the Dal and she finished off about 5 burgers, she started thinking. When Trick had warned her to stay away, when they all did in their own way, it was not out of hate but love. An overwhelming desire to keep this human they love safe. It's the same sort of protection they give to Lauren. Only with Lauren being as close to Bo as she is, she is easily more protected. So Trick doesn't feel a need to go all Uber Grandad on her as much. But on Kenzi, he does. And sure sometimes expectation falls short of execution. But when Kenzi finishes her 5th burger, second shake and third side of fries she finally feels okay, feels at home. These people, these Fae, are her family and they are fighting right along with her. Whatever this rift is that she can sort of feel between everyone right now, thinking it probably has to do with the Kitsune and the damage it caused, she knows it will be okay. Even the things she doesn't know about. It will all be okay because never will this group ever desert each other. They can't, they're family. A family born not of birth, but of choice. Stronger than any blood bond. And they will continue fighting, side by side, for as long as it takes to make this right.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think._


End file.
